Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display controlling method, and a program for enlarging and displaying a focus detection area of a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera, an object image and an OSD (On Screen Display) are displayed over each other on an electronic finder with an LCD panel.
In an autofocus camera, contrast and the like of an area (focus detection area) of a part of an image obtained by an image capture element are analyzed, and based on the analysis result, an optical lens is driven to a position where focus is obtained. Although a focus detection area is generally set at the center of a screen in many cases, there are some models in which any location on a screen is designated and an object displayed thereon comes into focus. The focus detection area is displayed by, for example, a green rectangular frame-like shape on the screen of the electronic finder, and a user moves its position on the screen by an arrow button or the like to change a part of an object that comes into focus.
In actual capturing, the main object is not always at the center of the screen, and a user wants to capture an image with a free composition in many cases. For example, in portrait photograph or the like, a user wants to bring focus on a face of an object person in some cases. A technique that allows the focus detection area to change within the angle of view is useful in such a capture scene.
It is difficult to confirm whether or not focus by autofocus is surely brought on an intended object part while an image of full angle of view is being displayed since a screen of an electronic finder is small and the resolution is limited. A function to enlarge a part of an image is known as a measure against such a problem. For example, an area of a part including a focus detection area is enlarged to full screen to be displayed by pressing a zoom button. Accordingly, it is possible to visually confirm whether or not focus is brought on an intended object part on a screen of an electronic finder.
In addition, a user sometimes wants to move a focus detection area while an area of a part including the focus detection area is being enlarged and displayed. As a solution for such a demand, a technique to move an enlargement area while the focus detection area is being fixed at the center of a screen has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-211630).
The technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-211630 has a problem that the positional relationship of the current display area with respect to the whole angle of view is unclear. That is, it is difficult for a user to understand which part of the whole angle of view is displayed on an electronic finder. When a user cannot understand this, it is necessary to cancel enlargement display and confirm the positional relationship of a focus detection area with respect to the whole angle of view on a screen of an electronic finder to have an enlarged display again. It requires a complicated operation.